Dragons
West Tribe Dragon.png|Western Tribe East Tribe Dragon.jpg|Eastern Tribe North Tribe Dragon.png|Northern Tribe South Tribe Dragon.png|Southern Tribe Dragons (竜 Ryuu) are a class of yokai in the Wild Hunt manga, and as such, are depicted as natural spiritual entities, and seen as monsters to many humans in Wild Hunt. Dragons are well known for certain traits, including the longevity of their kind, as well as their strength, powers and their scarcity in modern times. The dragon race itself is currently recognized as having split into four major factions known as tribes: The eastern dragon tribe, western dragon tribe, northern dragon tribe and southern dragon tribe; each possessing its own iconic appearance and lifestyle. Ally Saurus, a main character in Wild Hunt, is a dragon herself; having originally been born into the western dragon tribe. Appearance Abilities and Powers Known Dragons As of now, the only known dragon in Wild Hunt so far is Ally Saurus, a young dragon girl who befriended Gilgamesh and their friends. Due to Wild Hunt still being developed in its early stages at the moment, it is unknown if and when more dragons will be revealed. Dragons * Ally Saurus (Western Tribe; Has tranformed into a human girl; Joined the Wild Hunt) Ally Saurus - Dragon Form.png|Ally Saurus in her original dragon form Ally Saurus.png|Ally Saurus in her transformed human form (Part 1) Post-Time Skip Ally Saurus.png|Ally Saurus in her transformed human form (Part 2) History Origins Dragons, like other yokai races, can trace their ancestral background to a point where essentia infused itself into a form of matter or energy and recreated it as an altered duplicate. In this case, dragons originally came into existence as an essentia copy of dinosaurs, during the Mesozoic Era (ranging from the Triassic period, to the Jurassic, and later into the Cretaceous period.) This marks dragons as some of the oldest recorded yokai to have existed on planet Earth to date, if not the oldest of them all, which further adds to their already impressive reputation among the collective cultures of the world. Despite being altered clones of dinosaurs and other prehistoric reptiles, dragons seem to possess human-like sentience and the ability to breathe elemental forces of nature from their mouths at will (such as fire;) traits which the naturally occurring dinosaurs noticeably lack. It is assumed these and other signature draconian abilities may be attributed to the magical properties of essentia and the dragons' natural affinity for sorcery (much like other yokai.) Despite having existed for a far longer amount of time than most other creatures and many other yokai, dragons seem to be relatively scarce in the world of Wild Hunt, with Ally having debuted in the story alone and greatly separated from her western tribe. Considering the lack of dinosaur presence in the plot so far, it's strongly implied the same extinction event that happened in our world's history at the end of the Mesozoic may have wiped out the dinosaurs and other prehistoric life in Wild Hunt's past, but somehow the various tribes of dragons revealed so far managed to cling on to survival through the cataclysmic event and are now living quietly in remote areas of the planet, far from humans and other yokai. It is currently unknown if the four known tribes of dragons known so far originally appeared during the Mesozoic Era or if they naturally evolved into their own distinct sub-race of dragon throughout the years. Trivia *Currently every known dragon revealed so far has been named after a dinosaur of some sort. This is due to Wyvern 0m3g4 finding it difficult to properly name dragons with a symbolic name, and so after taking inspiration from east Asian cultures such as China and Japan, where dinosaurs have been likened to that of dragons at one point or another, Wyvern decided to name his dragons after dinosaurs to reference this historical fact. **The dinosaur and dragon connection can also be seen in his choice to have dragons appear in Wild Hunt's timeline during the Mesozoic Era, when dinosaurs existed. This also reflects why Wild Hunt's dragons may be named after known dinosaur species. External Links Dinosaurs Are Dragons - A TV Tropes article detailing the tendency for media and fiction to treat dinosaurs as dragons, which reflects the dinosaur motif the dragons in Wild Hunt possess Site Navigation Category:Dragon Category:Yokai Category:Wild Hunt